Za dveřmi
by Aifsaath
Summary: Hiashi má všechno, co si člověk může přát. Moc, bohatství, krásnou ženu, vlivné přátele. Hinata může mít všechno, co si jen zamane. Hračky, pozornost, ochranu. Nic není tak jednoduché, jak se na první pohled zdá.
1. Chapter 1

ZA DVEŘMI I

Starší někdy připodobňují klan Hyuuga ke starému dubu rostoucímu uprostřed lesa. Je mocný a majestátný, přestál staletí ve větru a bouři, třebaže jeho spletité kořeny prorůstají špínou skrývající se v hlubinách země. Přesto, či snad právě proto, jeho velikost a síla ohromuje.

Občas hosté, kterým Hyuugové výjimečně dovolí vstoupit, popisují, jak na ně, sotva projdou branou oddělující území klanu od zbytku vesnice, padne tíha prastarých pravidel, nepsaných zákonů a tradic, jimž Hyuugové podřizují vše. Samotný pohled na zdejší obyvatele je zvláštní, jako kdyby patřili do jiného světa, jako kdyby byli vytrženi z jakési prazvláštní říše ticha a klidu. Není tu slyšet smích dětí, ty jen poslušně a tiše cvičí v zahradách. Ženy si nekrátí dlouhé chvíle povídáním, jen mlčky a zpovzdálí pozorují svět za zdmi a muži, přísní a smrtící, na ně na všechny bedlivě dohlížejí.

Je to zvláštní místo, _uvězněné_ v čase.

Bývali jednou jedinou buňkou, dokud je osud nerozdělil na dvě poloviny. Dotýkali se navzájem čely, zatímco rostli v matčině břiše, a když je přivedla na svět, ovázali mu zápěstí červenou nití, aby poznali, že se narodil první. Hiashi. Hizashi.

Vyrůstají vedle sebe a ostatní se nepřestávají divit, jak je možné, že Hiashi začne větu a Hizashi ji dokončí. Že Hizashi spadne a Hiashi zkřiví obličej bolestí a rozpláčou se oba. Dokud nevypálí Hizashimu na čelo prokletý cejch, neexistuje mezi nimi jediný rozdíl.

Toho dne Hiashimu připadá, že mu hlava pukne bolestí vedví a je to Hizashi, kdo jim oběma připraví studené obklady. Usnou spolu na jednom futonu přitulení k sobě a navzájem se dotýkají čely.

Zprvu oba chlapci neznají rozdílů mezi sebou až na zelenou značku na Hizashiho čele. Hiashi se pokusí překonat tu odlišnost tak, že si spolu s bratrem zaváží čelenky, jak to viděli u strýčků a tet. Otec jim na to však záhy přijde a pro příště takové kousky zakáže. Potrestá pouze Hiashiho, mladší z dvojčat vyvázne bez trestu.

Proč? ptá se pětiletý Hiashi.

Protože ty jsi ho navedl, zní otcova odpověď.

Jak rostou, Genji si volá svého staršího častěji k sobě do pracovny. Dědic se musí naučit spoustě věcí. Hiashi je pilný student, bystrý, a rychle chápe. Vědy. Jazyky. Dějiny klanu. _Chichi-ue_ toho tolik zná! Občas s nimi v pracovně sedává Hizashi, ale ten nikdy nevydrží dlouhé hodiny naslouchat otcovu výkladu. Pokaždé uteče ven; teď na jaře je krásně, a otec mu nijak nebrání. Jen jednou chce Hiashi odejít s bratrem, ale otec to nedovolí.

„Tvé místo je tady," odpoví Genji. Dál už se o tom nebaví.

Od té chvíle tráví otec a syn spolu víc a víc času. Prochází se magnoliovou alejí, otec vypraví a Hiashi se snaží všechno si vrýt do paměti. Někdy na svých procházkách zahradami potkají Hizashiho. Bratr se zasměje a mává jim. Hiashi zvedá ruku, chce mu pozdrav oplatit.

„Zdraví se kývnutím," upozorní ho otec. Hiashimu poklesne ruka. Najednou neví, co má dělat.

Hizashi mává.

Plynou týdny a otec se stává náročnějším. Hiashi má pocit, že už nestačí pojmout všechno to, co se mu _chichi-ue_ snaží předat. Jeho pozornost vždy odvádí Hizashi.

Je venku.

Hiashi se pokouší vyhnat obraz svého dvojčete z hlavy a soustředit se na to, co otec říká, ale nedaří se mu to. Den ode dne je to těžší. Otec se na něj zlobí. To Hiashi pozná, třebaže Genji nezvedá hlas. Stačí vidět jeho výraz. Přimhouřené oči, lehce svraštělé obočí. Tenké rty semknuté v čárku. Vráska na čele.

Hiashimu je šest let a umí zpaměti odrecitovat všechny zákony Konohy, vyjmenuje každou říčku, každý strom v zemi. Ovládá jazyk dvora; mluví dokonale uhlazeně. Jeho pohyby už dávno nejsou klackovité, jako u ostatních dětí v jeho věku; kráčí ladně a plynule, se vztyčenou hlavou. Sotva udělal první krůčky, začali ho učit umění _juukenu_. Ve věku šesti let je Hiashi schopný ubránit se dvojnásobné přesile.

Otci to pořád nestačí.

Řeka Nakano se kroutí v meandrech, teče líně, tiše a stejně tiše se vlévá do jezera Ikeda. Na hladině jezera se jako v zrcadle odráží sídlo Hyuugů se svými zahradami a alejemi, vznosnými topoly a útlými vrbami. Od břehu vede doprostřed jezera dřevěné molo. Dnes je jezero šedavé, obloha je zatažená, schyluje se k dešti. Celé léto propršelo.

Na mole sedí vedle sebe Hiashi a Hizashi. Nemluví a máčí si bosé nohy ve vodě. Hiashi vzhlédne k obloze. Na tvář mu dopadne několik kapek. Zamračí se.

„Hiashi-sama?" ozve se bratr.

„Odkdy mi tak říkáš?"

„_Chichi-ue_ povídal, že bych ti tak měl říkat," pokrčí rameny Hizashi. „Hlavně když jsme mezi lidmi." Hiashi pocítí potřebu se zakřenit, ale jeho obličej ho neposlouchá. „Taky mám být tvůj _ochránce. _Zajímalo by mě, před čím tě mám asi tak chránit."

„To nevím."

„Před zlými kopřivami?"

„Možná."

Hizashi se směje. Hiashi poslouchá. Má dojem, že mu něco v bratrově zvonivém smíchu uniká; něco, co má ještě na dosah ruky. Něco, co však neodvratně přestává vnímat.

„Pojďme." Vstane. „_Haha__-ue_ na nás čeká."

Ve srovnání s otcovou výukou je akademie až směšně snadná. V celém jejich ročníku se najde jen málo studentů, kteří by se mohli s dvojčaty, zejména s Hiashim, srovnávat. Uchiha Fugaku je jedním z nich. Hiashi ho nesnáší. Ne snad proto, že by žárlil na svůj post zázračného dítěte a už vůbec ne kvůli rivalitě dvou starých klanů (třebaže _chichi-ue _vždycky tvrdí, že se Uchihům nedá věřit). Prostě nesnese, jak dokáže Fugaku bezstarostně vyprávět vtipy a jak se ostatní jeho vtipům smějí, jak bez nejmenšího zaváhání kohokoliv osloví a jak pořád mluví a mluví a mluví.

Hiashi takový není.

Ale co bolí nejvíc – Hizashi se směje s ostatními. Hiashi by ho nejraději přivázal k sobě červenou nití, aby mu bratr nemohl utéct. Žárlí. Ale nedokáže se ozvat, jít za bratrem, popadnout ho za ruku a odvést ho pryč.

Hizashi se směje.

Hiashi má strach.

Sotva se vrátí ze školy domů, opakuje se tatáž denní rutina. Cvičení, učení. Učení, cvičení. Hiashi si už nepamatuje, kdy se mohl naposledy bezstarostně procházet kolem jezera a házet s Hizashim žabky. Je mu sotva osm let a cítí se sešlý jako stařec. Zmáhá ho únava, ale ještě se drží. Každý den. Přijde domů a zpraví otce o dění ve škole.

Hiashi má pocit, že ho zavalila lavina kamení a že se nemůže pro tu tíhu nadechnout.

Jednou se zeptá otce, jestli nemůže přestat chodit do školy, protože tam jenom ztrácí čas.

„Ne," odpoví Genji lakonicky.

A tak tam chodí dál, každý den, jenom aby viděl, jak se Hizashi _směje_.

Jak Hizashi o polední přestávce obědvá opodál s dívkami.

Jak se kočkuje s Uchihou.

Jak se všichni spolu baví a jen on to nesvede.

Hiashi celé noci nespí.

Jednou, v den jejich desátých narozenin (je zima, sněží a mrzne), si ho k sobě zavolá otec. Hiashi hádá, že dnes bude další z nesčetných lekcí. Možná dnes pokročí s _kaiten__em_. Skoro se těší. Protože až zvládne kaiten, zvládne všechno. A otec bude konečně spokojený, jako býval dřív. Potom si bude moci Hiashi oddychnout. Musí zvládnout kaiten a pak bude mít klid, říká si, zatímco jde po schodech nahoru. Má skoro radost, poprvé po dlouhé době. Dojde k posuvným dveřím _shoji_ a ohlásí se.

„Pojď dál," ozve se zevnitř.

Hiashi vstoupí, ukloní se (kolikrát je to tetička učila?), dojde k otci, znovu se ukloní a posadí se na _tatami_. Zničehonic se otřese chladem. Otec ho zamyšleně pozoruje zpod přimhouřených víček a světlo lampy vrhá na jeho tvář podivné stíny. _Chichi-ue_ najednou vypadá starší; vrásky na čele a vějíře kolem očí jsou zřetelnější a rýhy po stranách úst mu dodávají zamračený až trpký výraz. Hiashi by ho nejraději vzal za ruku, pohladil ho po ní a prohlížel ty kostnaté prsty a jizvy, ale neudělá to.

Genji pořád mlčí a to ticho je Hiashimu nepříjemné. Konečně otec promluví.

„Proč si myslíš, že jsem si tě dnes zavolal, Hiashi?"

„Myslel jsem, že mě povedete dál v kaitenu, _chichi-ue__._"

„Ne, synu. Dnes ne." Otec se odmlčí. Pohlédne stranou. Potom znovu upře oči na syna. „Dnes tě naučím něco jiného. Něco, o čem budeš doufat, že nikdy nebudeš muset použít."

„Kinjutsu?"

„Ne, Hiashi. Vzpomeň si, jak ses mě jednou ptal, proč má Hizashi na čele vypálený cejch a ty ne. A proč se dělíme na dvě větve. Vzpomínáš?"

„Ano, otče."

„Tak tedy – proč jsme rozděleni?"

„Protože…" Hiashi zapátrá v paměti. „Protože kdysi dávno došlo v klanu ke vzpouře proti vůdci. Z pěti set lidí jich zahynula polovina. Proto později klanoví stařešinové rozhodli, že se rodina rozdělí na dvě části. Na ty, kteří velí, a ty, kteří poslouchají, a aby nikdo to pravidlo nepřekročil, vytvořili _Ptáka v kleci._"

Otec přikývne. Hiashi má skvělou paměť. Oddychne si.

„_Pták v kleci._ Aby se už vzpoura nikdy neopakovala. Jak si myslíš, Hiashi, že cejch brání ve vzpurnosti?"

Hiashi netuší.

„Nevím, _chichi-ue," _přizná se.

Otec namísto odpovědi udělá podivné gesto, jako kdyby skládal pečeť, ale takovou Hiashi ještě nikdy neviděl.

„Strach z _toh__o__to_ jim brání v porušení pravidel, Hiashi," řekne otec. „Zapamatuj si to dobře."

A pak Hiashimu vysvětlí, co přesně ta pečeť dělá; Genji mluví věcným, chladným tónem, zatímco popisuje následky. Hiashi cítí, jak se mu obrací žaludek. Je pevně rozhodnutý, že to _nikdy_ nepoužije. Řekne to otci.

„V to doufám," odpoví _chichi-ue._ „Ale nevěřím."

Hiashi svou matku nikdy nepovažoval za krásnou. Hotaru má ostré rysy a je na ženu příliš vysoká. Vlasy nosí obvykle rozpuštěné, bez ozdob, a nelíčí se. Ještě nikdy ji neviděl v ničem jiném, než v prosté bílé yukatě a černé sukni. Přestože jeho matka není nijak oslnivá, miluje ji.

Vždycky, když vejde k ní do pokoje, opadne z něj ta podivná tíha. Ona vstane, přivítá ho – a někdy ho dokonce políbí na čelo. Hiashi v těch chvílích nalézá jedinou možnou útěchu. Matka ho nesoudí. Nepoučuje. Nevede mu ruku. Jenom mu věnuje ten zvláštní pohled – skoro se usměje – a zeptá se, jak se má. Hiashi podvědomě ví, že jeho matka je jediná, které může popravdě odpovědět.

Svěří se jí se vším. Matka jenom povytáhne obočí.

„Tak tebe trápí Hizashi…" pronese zamyšleně.

Hiashi čeká, než _haha-ue _uvaří čaj. Sleduje ji, směšně dlouhou, jak se sklání nad kamny a jak si odhrnuje pramen vlasů z očí. Hiashi k ní přistoupí, váhavě zvedne paže a obejme ji kolem pasu.

„Pozor, ať tě neopařím," řekne matka. Hiashi se zamračí a pustí ji.

Když je čaj hotový, matka mu naplní šálek. Zatímco popíjí a povídají si, prohlíží si ji.

Ne, jeho matka rozhodně není krásná, ale má hezké oči; úplně stejné, jako má on, šedobílé a úzké, s hustými černými řasami.

Konec školy. Složí zkoušky. Otec jejich výsledky letmo přelétne očima. „Mohlo to být lepší,"poznamená. (Lepší? Jak může člověk vystoupit _nad_vrchol hory?) Matka pokývne hlavou a neříká nic.

Tak tu sedí znova, naposledy. Ve stejné lavici jako Hizashi; sedí vedle sebe pět let. Jediné, na co teď myslí, je, aby je přiřadili k sobě. Byli by zase jenom oni dva. Ohlédne se po bratrovi. Hizashi povytáhne koutky úst; usměje se. Hiashimu to připadá jako ujištění, že budou spolu.

„Tým číslo dva: Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Uchiha Fugaku."

„Zde."

„Zde."

„Zde."

Sotva je zařadí do týmu, dostanou přezdívku. _Očička a __Č__umáček._ Mluví sice o týmu, vždy mají na mysli spíš jen Uchihu a Hyuugu, než to hlučné děvče se psy. „Budou silní, ohromně silní," říkají vesničané, kdykoliv jejich pohledy spočinou na chlapcích.

Silní? Možná, usmívá se Homura-sensei, zatímco usrkne z kalíšku saké. Uvidí se, jak budou silní.

Protože před dvěma dny vypukla válka.

Hiashi si přeje být kdekoliv jen ne tady. Všichni ostatní se chystají do boje, jenom on chce zůstat doma, v klidu zahrad, ve stínu magnolií, se svým bratrem. Fugaku tvrdí, že se z něj stává pravá _nadeshiko*_. Tsume se mu posmívá. „Víc života do toho umírání, Hyuugo!" zvolá pokaždé, když přistihne Hiashiho zadumaného a tichého. Hiashi jen povytáhne obočí a pokusí se usmát, vždy to však vyzní falešně.

Hiashi se s nimi vídá jen při cvičeních a misích. Jinak se jejich společnosti vyhýbá. Nerozumí jim. Nejsou _Hizashi_.

Hizashi. Hiashi ho sleduje, jak se žene lesy kolem Konohy, jak se cáká v řece Nakano, jak se směje, jak drze vyplazuje jazyk na klanové stařešiny. Je to, jako kdyby pozoroval někoho úplně cizího.

Přestává ho poznávat.

Přestává ho chápat.

Přestává ho cítit.

Jejich první opravdová bitva. Teprve nedávno je povýšili na chuuniny. A tak je pošlou na misi, poprvé bez Homurova dohledu. Najít a zničit. Tsume cíl vyčmuchá, Fugaku lapí v genjutsu a Hiashi zabije. Jednoduché, zdá se.

Málem v lese přijdou o oči i o život. Hiashi krvácí z rány v boku; šipka vystřelená z kuše se zavrtala do jater. Ohavná jizva se šklebí na Uchihově tváři těsně pod levým okem.

Jediná Tsume vyvázne bez zranění. Čumáček vyhrál. Utře si hřbetem ruky zakrvavená ústa a zašklebí se na Hyuugu.

Hiashi ztratí vědomí.

Fugaku. Uchiha, kterým se nemá věřit.

Dohání ho k šílenství; Fugaku má ostrý jazyk a neváhá ho použít. Nikdo jiný nedokáže rozzuřit doběla jinak chladného Hyuugu. Jediné jeho slovo ho dovede vychýlit z rovnováhy.

Jednou se porvali; to jim bylo třináct. Fugakuova nevybíravá poznámka – ani jeden si už nevzpomíná, o jakou hloupost se jednalo – Hiashi si pamatuje jen, jak se na něj vrhnul. Byl by ho zabil, kdyby mezi ně neskočila Tsume se svým psem.

Zpráskala je oba jako štěňata a poslala je k potoku vychladnout.

Tsume. Inuzuka, kteří jsou jako smečka vzteklých psů.

Jediná dívka jeho věku, k níž Hiashi cítí hluboký respekt. Ne snad pro její panovačné chování, ani pro její silné pěsti (Hiashi si nedělá iluze; v páce s ní pokaždé prohraje). Váží si jí, protože Tsume ví přesně, co dělá a proč to dělá, protože dodržuje sliby a protože nikdy neváhá, jestli má někomu uštědřit výchovný pohlavek.

Čumáček a Očička.

Jsou silní.

Občas potkává Hizashiho, jak se baví s dívkami mimo klan. Obdivují se mu; Hizashi se kření, zatímco jim ukazuje svou čerstvou jizvu na předloktí. Jednou ho Hiashi zahlédne s nějakou plavovláskou v křoví. Líbají se.

Den nato odchází Hizashi do bitvy. Plavovláska se nesnaží předstírat, že nepláče.

Hiashi si nikdy nepřizná, že v tu chvíli žárlí na svého bratra jako nikdy předtím.

Hyuuga Ori je drobné děvčátko, které se zdá být tak křehkým, až člověku připadá jako bytost z jiného světa. Mluví velice tiše, když zdraví budoucí hlavu klanu. Její trochu nemotorné pokusy o elegantní úklonu připadají šestnáctiletému Hiashimu docela roztomilé.

Ori je jakýmsi doplňkem magnoliových alejí, detailem zahrad, uměleckým dílkem, půvabnou panenkou s titěrnýma ručkama a velkýma bledýma očima.

Hiashi se o ní jednou letmo zmíní před matkou.

„Tak Ori?" broukne Hotaru a zamyšleně usrkne doušek čaje.

O týden později klan slaví jejich zásnuby.**

Hyuuga Ori je sotva pětileté děvčátko, které nemůže dost dobře pochopit, co se kolem děje.

Válka zuří dál. Za zdmi sídla Hyuugů však stále vládne ticho a klid. Žluté listy magnolií tiše šeptají ve větru. Omamná vůně chryzantém se vznáší nad zahradami.

Hiashi nemá na výběr. Musí jít bojovat s ostatními, aby bylo kam se vracet.

_Chichi-ue _tvrdí, že je na něj hrdý. Matka mlčí, ale její pohled je něžný.

Hizashi se ptá, proč s ním bratr nemluví.

_Protože se musíš ptát,_ odpoví v duchu Hiashi. _Proto._

Ještě ten den opustí Konohu, aniž by se rozloučil.

Vrátí se o měsíc později. Polomrtvý.

Fugaku ho nesl celou cestu sám.

Mise. Bitvy. Jatka. Tratoliště krve nepřátel i jejich vlastní. Nocí zní výkřiky raněných, chroptění umírajících. Hnisají rány narychlo ovázané špinavými hadry.

Hoří vesnice a města. Armáda ustupuje a ničí vše, co jí stojí v cestě. Pole jsou zpustošená, nikdo se o ně nestará. Brzy vypukne v zemi hladomor.

Snaží se nezbláznit se.

Je jim teprve sedmnáct.

Vyslídit a zabít.

Najít a zničit.

Svázat a spálit.

V tichosti ošukat Tsume.

Připomenout si, že železitá pachuť krve není to jediné, co mohou jejich smysly ještě vnímat.

Občas nevěří, jestli to, co se děje, je skutečné. Rozdíly mezi světem tam venku a doma ho skoro děsí. Horko a mráz, až člověk jektá zuby.

Je pozdní večer, začátek června. Hiashi leží v trávě a dívá se na noční nebe. (Měsíc klidu. Žádná krev, žádný pach a žádný oheň.) Vedle něj sedí malá Ori a bradičkou se opírá o kolena. Dnes je obzvláště hezká; vlasy má sčesané do cůpků ozdobených rolničkami a voní po levanduli.

Oba mlčky pozorují hvězdy. Ticho přeruší Hiashi.

„Tamhle – to je Malá medvědice," ukáže. „Vidíš?"

Ori přikývne. Rolničky zacinkají.

Začne jí vyprávět příběh. O medvíděti a honicích psech. O lovcích s luky a šípy, kteří štvali zvíře až na okraj strmé skály. O medvědici, která se vrhla na lovce, aby zachránila své mládě.

Ori nehnutě poslouchá zcela ponořena do vyprávění. Nedutá. Hiashi si všimne, že se jí klíží víčka, přestože se děvčátko snaží zůstat vzhůru ze všech sil. Uvědomí si, že už minula půlnoc. Vstane a vezme ji do náručí. Odnese ji domů.

Jednoho dne se vydá Hotaru na procházku. Projde branou oddělující jejich území od zbytku vesnice. Překročí most klenoucí se nad řekou Nakano, mine horké prameny. Podvečerní Konoha. Podivný, neobvyklý klid. Žena jde dál ulicemi, toho večera tak tichými, až se zdá, jako kdyby svět přiložil prst na mlčící ústa a _usmíval se_.

Hotaru prochází kolem Ichiraku, když její pozornost upoutá jakási plavovlasá dívka. Zná ji, určitě ji někde viděla. Cosi na ní se ale Hotaru nezamlouvá; ta zvláštní záře, jaká z ní vychází.

Podívá se lépe.

Už ví. Zbledne.

Příští ráno se Hotaru prochází svou zahradou. Roste tu vše, co ke svému záměru potřebuje. Uvaří čaj. Za chvíli přijde Noriko – tak se jmenuje ta Hizashiho plavovláska.

Hotaru přihodí do vody trochu černobýlu a mužáku.***

Mezi Hyuugy bastardi nejsou.

Ani Hizashi, ani Hiashi netuší, že se ten večer obrátí jejich životy naruby.

Mladší z dvojčat se vrátí ze své mise. Hiashi ještě hloupě zadoufá, že se s ním přijde bratr přivítat, ale mýlí se. Hizashi jen kývne, zasměje se a odchází pryč. Hiashi tuší, kam jde – za kým jde.

Plavovláska. Ne, jeho se to netýká. Už dávno ne.

Toho večera zůstane Hiashi v domě s matkou sám. _Chichi-ue_ provází Třetího na cestě mimo zemi. (Kdo uvěří, že Konoha jedná o příměří? Obě strany v bojích krvácí…) Matka a syn usednou k večeři; oba jí mlčky. Matka čas od času vzhlédne znepokojeně ke dveřím.

Pak se dveře rozlétnou dokořán.

Hizashi.

Vše, co se odehraje pak, vnímá jakoby ve snu. Ohavná jména, jakými Hizashi nazve matku. Jeho ruka napřahující se k ráně. Matčin zděšený výkřik.

Je to jako noční můra, z níž se Hiashi už nikdy neprobudí. Z hlubin jeho paměti se na hladinu vynoří _Pták v kleci_ a jeho prsty se samy stočí v naučeném gestu.

V ten okamžik se skácí Hizashi k zemi.

„_Aktivace prokleté pečeti způsobuje masivní epileptický záchvat doprovázený silnými bolestmi __po celém těle. Po odeznění křečí následuje několikadenní migrénový atak s obvyklými příznaky. Opakované či příliš silné použití prokleté pečeti se nedoporučuje, neboť může přetížit nervov__ý systém subjektu a __trvale __poškodit__ mozkové funkce."_

Od té doby s ním Hizashi sotva prohodí slovo. Jeho bratr mu neřekne už jinak než _Hiashi-sama._ Je zvláštní, jaký účinek to oslovení má. Mentální facka.

Hiashi svého bratra pozoruje s palčivým pocitem viny. Hizashi se _konečně přestal smát_ a on tu změnu nedokáže přijmout. Jeho chlad ho _pálí_; je to, jako kdyby si vyrval kus masa z vlastního těla. _Hizashi. _Pokouší se s ním mluvit, ale vždy, když se tak stane, obrátí k němu bratr studené oči a mlčí.

_Bylo tu dítě_, řekne jednoho rána _haha-ue_. _Nemohla jsem to dovolit. Nesmíme plodit __děti__s cizími__, Hiashi. Takové je pravidlo.__ Kruté, __ale__ nutné__._

_Hi-a-shi_, syčí Tsume, když se po dlouhé době opět setkají za branou.

_Hi-a-shi, _vzdychne dívka v noci a přitiskne se k němu.

„Jsi impotent," zabručí Tsume poté, co ji od sebe odstrčí. O chvíli později jsou slyšet její a Fugakovy steny.

Hiashi se rozhodne držet hlídku.

Příměří potvrzeno, podepsáno. Tsuchikage konečně stáhne své jednotky z hranic. Hokage učiní totéž. Je klid.

Čas plyne zprvu pomalu jako hustý med, pak náhle poskočí a začne se řítit zběsilou rychlostí. Vějíře vrásek kolem otcových očí jsou hlubší. Ruce _ha__ha-ue_se zdají kostnatější, než bývaly. Ori roste do krásy. Kdysi to byla drobná panenka; odkdy se jí zpod oděvu rýsují ňadra?

Jenom Hizashi pořád mlčí.

„Uchiha Mikoto," představí se hezká černovláska, snad jen o pár let mladší než její vzdálený příbuzný, který se pokaždé zakření, když se jejich pohledy setkají. Fugaku drcne loktem do Hiashiho.

„Hyuuga Hiashi," vzpamatuje se.

Zvonivý smích a potutelný škleb.

Kde je konec plavovlásce, napadne čas od času Hiashiho, zatímco pozoruje svého bratra na cvičišti.

Hizashi se neohlédne.

_Kdy stačila Ori dospět? _

Hiashi brzy zjistí, že ne všechny ženy jsou jako Tsume, divoké, chtivé a nenasytné. Ori se chvěje, když se poprvé dotkne jejích stehen, když ji víská ve vlasech. A když ji políbí, obrátí k němu ty velké oči vyděšeného dítěte. _Klid, Ori, klid…_

Její rty jsou malé a červené, docela dětské. Její ramena a boky působí útle, ňadra má drobná a pleť hladkou a bledou.

V tu chvíli ji k sobě přivine a ona se už nebrání.

Je jí šestnáct. Nikdo jí nemůže vyčítat strach.

„Jsem v tom," oznámí jakoby mimochodem Tsume. Fugaku a Hiashi si vymění podezřívavé pohledy. Tsume si toho všimne a propukne v burácivý smích. Celá hospoda se po nich pohoršeně ohlédne. „Si o sobě tolik nemyslete, oba dva jste už pár let k něčemu asi jako kastráti…" uklidní je přátelsky. Ani Fugaku, ani Hiashi nepovažují za nutné bránit svou mužskou hrdost.

„Kdo je ten… šťastlivec?" zeptá se namísto toho Hiashi. Fugaku se zakucká rýžovým vínem. Tsume se roztržitě poškrábe na hlavě.

„Jo, to bych taky ráda věděla…"

„To nám chceš říct, že si ani nepamatuješ, s kým spíš?" ušklíbne se Fugaku.

„Kdybys toho vychlastal tolik co já, měl bys taky takový okno. Hele, vrať mi to pití, ty pidlookej kreténe!"

„Čekáš dítě," trvá na svém Hiashi a podá kalíšek Uchihovi. Ten nezaváhá a okamžitě ho vyprázdní.

„To byl čaj."

Ori pláče.

Ještě před týdnem její břicho zářilo rostoucím životem. Zhaslo.

Hiashi se ji pokouší utěšit, ale neví, jak jí vrátit lesk do očí. _Ori je prázdná._

Uplyne měsíc, než vklouzne opět do jejich společného lože, žádoucí a dychtivá, až ho to překvapí. A znovu a znovu, dokud…

…Dokud její lůno opět nezhasne.

Ori bez přestání pláče.

Jsou chvíle, kdy Hiashi nenávidí celý svět.

_Svraštělý obličej mimina v jeho náručí. _„Jmenuje se Hana," oznámí hrdě Tsume, po porodu oblá a ženská. _Malý Itachi s černýma očima__, které důvěřivě hledí do jeho bílých. Úsměv Mikoto. __Fugaku se dme pýchou__. _

Jenom Ori pálí vonnou tyčinku u domácího oltáře, protože znovu potratila.

Pošesté. Zdá se to jako zázrak, že vydržela nést jejich syna po osm měsíců a že ho porodila.

_Hikaru._ Zářivý.

Je slabý, hubený, ale _živý__._ Malý uzlíček něhy, až má Hiashi pocit, že se rozpláče štěstím.

Rudé roucho a červená nit, vlasy zapletené. Chladná rukojeť katany položené na jeho klíně. Monotónní hlas odříkávající obřadní verše. Otcova přísná tvář. _Haha-ue_ sedící za ním.

Starý odchází, mladý přichází.

Toho dne je Hiashi prohlášen hlavou klanu.

Záře znovu zhasne.

Ori vzlyká a není k utišení.

_Hikaru __odešel._ Jejich syn netrpěl, tvrdí Tsunade. Prý se to stává, že nedonošenci z neznámého důvodu přestanou ve spánku dýchat. Zničehonic _zhasnou_ jako plamínek svíčky.

Vypadá, že spí.

_Nespí._

Hiashi netruchlí.

Pohřbí se prací. Cvičí své synovce a neteře, dokud nepotí krev. Spolu s Třetím pracuje na obranném plánu Konohy. Cestuje po zemích jako diplomat a vrací se jako vítěz. Šíří vliv Konohy a svého klanu, spřádá sítě spojenectví jako pavouk.

Ale za čím se žene?

Nedokáže najít smysluplnou odpověď.

Čtvrtý Hokage je mladý, drzý a příliš lehkovážný. Když zasedá Radě klanů poprvé, skoro je vyprovokuje ke vzpouře. Hiashiho iritují jeho anekdoty, kterými začíná každé zasedání. Dokonce i Fugaku ho _nesnese_ a to jsou ze stejného těsta, třebaže jeho přítel už stačil dospět.

Kdo jenom mohl zvolit vojáka diplomatem?

Třetí dovedl nalézat kompromisy, ale Minato je paličatý jako malé děcko. Trvá si na svém, i když mu Rada i klany vymlouvají jeho pošetilost. Jako kdyby se soustavně snažil ničit jejich práci.

Minato rozumí skvěle bitvám, ale už ne jemné spleti smluv, ujednání a politiky, kterou utvářejí oni. Příliš přímočarý člověk, než aby se na svém postu dokázal udržet dostatečně dlouho, příliš jednoduchý a ryzý.

V následujících letech však Namikazeho razance přichází vhod.

Jednotky Oblačné vtrhnou do země z východu. Kamenná a Písečná zaútočí ze západu.

Hranice hoří.

„Potřebuju víc vašich mužů, Fugaku-san."

„Proč bych měl vystavit svůj klan dalšímu riziku, když jediné, co za svou oběť po válce dostane, budou akorát vesty pro strážníky?"

Hiashi nemůže než souhlasit.

Přesto Minato dostane, co chce.

Oblačná znovu zaútočí, tentokrát s daleko silnější razancí a přímo na Konohu. Jižní brána padne.

Většina mužů klanu Uchiha v té době bojuje na východě země. Zůstalo jich tu jen málo a ti svůj domov nestačí bránit. Jejich sídlo té noci vzplane a požár se rozšíří po celé vesnici.

Hiashi přispěchá s dvěma stovkami svých lidí. Společně se zbylými Uchihy zatlačí vetřelce zpátky do lesa. Vesničané začnou hasit oheň.

Teprve pak si všimnou lidé čísi malé postavičky, jak zmateně bloudí mezi troskami.

_Itachi._

Hiashiho práce přinese své plody. Do Konohy dorazí vůdce Mlžné s tisícovkou shinobi a spojenci ze Skryté Vodopádové prorazí blokádu na severu.

Společně zlomí Kamennou. Jejich armády zatlačí daleko za hranice a daimjóa zajmou. Podmínkami jeho propuštění jsou okamžitá kapitulace a výkupné. Kamenná podmínky přijme.

Poté se vypořádají se Sunou. Jsou to jatka na obou stranách, trvají věčnost, nakonec je však i kazekage donucen podepsat příměří a přiznat Konoze tučné válečné reparace.

Oblačná se beze slova stáhne. Bouře se načas utiší.

Je jaro. Kvetou sakury a magnolie. Vzduchem se vznáší vůně jejich květů, sladká a hořká. Ve vesnici panuje klid.

Hiashi se prochází zahradami a pozoruje vzrostlé topoly a křehké vrby, jako to dělá každé jaro. Po jeho boku kráčí _chichi-ue_. Oba muži mlčí; teprve když se zastaví u břehu jezera, aby mohli sledovat jeho vlnky, otec promluví.

„Kde je dědic?"

Ori je nešťastná, dovol jí odejít, řekne pak otec. Nech ji jít a ožeň se s jinou, která dokáže přivést na svět zdravé dítě.

Hiashi odmítne, přestože ví, že by to bylo vůči ní milosrdnější.

Láska je sobecká.

Dívá se na Mikoto. Fugakova žena se zardí, když se omluví, že musí nakojit malého Sasukeho. Nechá ho samotného v místnosti, dokud nedorazí Fugaku.

„Děje se něco?"

Hiashi najednou netuší, kvůli čemu sem přišel.

Kdy jenom stihl Hizashi založit rodinu?

Teruha byla vždycky krásná, ale od doby, co v ní roste dítě, je _nádherná_.

Ori při pohledu na ni upadá do depresí. V těch chvílích se k němu tiskne, jako kdyby s ním chtěla splynout, zoufalá a prázdná. A když jim Teruha přes manželův zákaz ukáže jejich synovce (_Neji je nádherný, zdravý a silný; tak moc jiný než Hikaru_), propukne Ori v pláč.

O několik nocí později ho probudí dotek jejích rtů.

_Miluj mě, _zašeptá a přitiskne se k němu_.__„_Chci si aspoň na chvíli připadat, že žiju. _Prosím._"

Nemůže jí nevyhovět. Ne, když prosí. Ne, když ho chce.

Hroty jejích prsou jsou světle červené. Její pleť je pořád stejně jemná a tělo útlé a křehké. A když se spolu milují, je v tom něco z divokosti snad vyvolané zoufalstvím, chtíč po roce půstu a něha, protože je to Ori.

_Ori. Ori. Ori._

Po třech dnech jeho pozornost upoutá slabý svit v jejím podbřišku. Ori chce vypít odvar z mužáku, ale jeho matka jí to nedovolí.

„Stejně umře…" hlesne Ori. „Dřív anebo později."

Nezbývá nic než ji sledovat, jak se každým dnem ztrácí před očima, jak se jí propadají tváře a rýsují kosti, a čekat, kdy to světélko zhasne.

Do vesnice vtrhne liška.

Nikdo neví, jak se to stalo, třebaže podivná záře obklopující tu bláznivou Minatovu holku poslední dny houstla a kypěla.

Zpočátku si nikdo ničeho nevšimne. Poté zavládne všudypřítomný chaos – a pak vše znovu utichne, stejně náhle, jako to začalo.

Večer přinesou do vsi mrtvoly Čtvrtého a jeho holky spolu s ranečkem, v němž nerušeně spí novorozeně.

Kdo by řekl, že se v tom tlustém chlapečkovi skrývá démon?

Uplyne další týden a další. Hiashi už nedoufá. Ani Ori si nehýčká plané naděje, že aspoň tentokrát mu bude moci dát vytouženého potomka. Jenom počítají dny.

Jedno ráno uprostřed sedmého měsíce se Ori zhroutí v porodních křečích.

Porod trval šest hodin. Holčička je slabá a neduživá. Fialový uzlíček masa. Nedýchá.

Lehká srdeční vada. Malá šance na přežití. Hlasy lékařů se rozléhají chodbou jako ozvěna.

_Stejně umře,_ připomene si Hiashi.

Čeká, dokud mu Tsunade nedovolí vstoupit do sněhobílé místnosti, kde zachumlané v dečkách leží novorozeně. Hiashi se vyděsí, když spatří ty tenké údy a svraštělou hlavičku, malý nos a vrásčitá ústa. Malé ptáčátko vypadlé z hnízda předem odsouzené k zániku.

_Umře._

Prstem se dotkne její tváře.

_Hinata umře._

_* Nadeshiko – hladěnka japonská, jinak takto Japonci označují ideální ženu. Mezi vlastnosti takové _nadeshiko_ patří__, kromě krásy, __především domáckos__t a__ připoutanost k rodi__ně. __Kdyby byl Hiashi dívka, jistě by bral takovou přezdívku jako kompliment._

_** Endogamie – než se na mě nahrnete jako vosy s prohlášeními, že sňatky mezi příbuznými jsou e-e a že výsledkem jsou akorát degenerovaní jedinci (což je mimochodem hloupost; jediné nebezpečí je omezený kombinační potenciál, kdy se může stát, že se projeví špatná recesivní alela – pokud se ovšem v dané populaci ona špatná alela vyskytuje; viz dědičná predispozice k šílenství mezi Habsburky), uvědomte si, jak funguje genetika. Pokud chcete mít klan, kde mají všichni kekkei genkai,pak je zcela nevyhnutelné, aby se brali mezi sebou, protože jinak by se kombinace genů zajišťujících funkční k.g. rozředila a stala se nefunkční. _

_**__*__ Obě rostliny se kdysi dávno používaly v lidovém léčitelství jako spolehlivý prostředek pro vyvolání potratu. Obzvlášť mužák. (Hezká kytka, mimochodem) _


	2. Chapter 2

Nikdo nedoufá, že se to dítě dožije další zimy. Světélko slabší než Hikaru brzy zhasne, odejde a nechá je znovu tápat ve tmě. Tenké údy, bledá tvář a namodralé rtíky. Kašel a horečky. Probdělé noci a zoufalá Ori poletující nad kolébkou se podobá můře oslněné lampou. Celý klan trne při pomyšlení, co kdyby…

Hiashi se drží stranou a sleduje ten shon předem odsouzený k nezdaru. Každým uplynulým dnem v nich klíčí zakázaná naděje. Jako bledý výhonek trávy raší z černé země, váhavě zdraví slunce, ostýchavě se dere k nebi, aby ji nakonec pošlapali a zadusali. Nevyhnutelné. Konečné.

Mít ji rád. Sůl v ráně.

ooo

Dny, týdny, měsíce. Plynou jako voda v říčce a vlévají se do Hinatina jezera, které se stále zdá poloprázdné. Nedokáže tomu uvěřit. Žije. Ještě pořád dýchá, třebaže stěží. (Ori pálí svíčky za mrtvé a nenarozené. Je to zvláštní, sledovat ji zpovzdálí, uvědomovat si význam oné činnosti a přitom držet Hinatu v náručí.)

Zanedlouho jej však klanové záležitosti zaměstnají natolik, že na malou skoro zapomene.

Dokud se ho _chichi-ue_ nezeptá, zda se ji chystá jmenovat svou nástupkyní. A když to udělá, _chichi-ue _se usmívá. Shovívavě, jako kdyby tušil, že něco takového je holým nesmyslem. „Kde najdeš dědice, který by se dožil dospělosti?" A ostatní starší s ním souhlasí, protože nikdo, ani on sám, nedává Hinatě naději.

ooo

Teruha.

Sedí spolu v jeho pracovně a v tichosti popíjí čaj. Neji roste jako z vody, ozve se po chvíli žena a vzápětí zbledne a zašeptá omluvu. Hiashi ji uklidní. Ne, neurazil se, je rád. Chce slyšet víc. Neji už mluví, oznámí pak hrdě matka, krásně mluví a povídá a poslouchá. A někdy se dívá daleko, dál, než ostatní děti a ona si je jistá, že už vidí, jak by Hyuuga vidět měl.

Hiashi o jejích slovech nepochybuje. „Za dva roky Nejimu vypálím na čelo cejch."

Teruha zbledne, přesto přikývne, protože tak to má být. Hiashi jí předestře svůj návrh.

Jako syn člena vedlejší větve musí být Neji označen. Kdyby jej ale Hiashi přijal do hlavní rodiny, zůstalo by jeho čelo neposkvrněné. Jmenoval by ho svým dědicem, řekne a Teruha se mu překvapeně zahledí do očí. Naděje. Očekávání. Realita.

Zdá se to být jako věčnost, než žena promluví.

„Vždyť víte, že váš bratr, můj manžel, na to nikdy nepřistoupí, Hiashi-sama."

ooo

Ale i tyto záležitosti musejí jít stranou, protože znovu hrozí válka. Oblačná porušila příměří a tvrz Shirasagi padla. (Vypadalo to jako červánky, jen ohnivější. To ráno, kdy přispěchal posel, se vesnice nořila v líném klidu. A pak se vše probralo a sen skončil.)

Do Konohy se vrátí chaos.

ooo

Hiashi prochází cvičišti a nemůže ze sebe setřást pocit _déjà vu. _Jeho čelem se táhne tenká vráska. Za kým má jít, kolik má zaplatit, co má udělat, aby odvrátili hrozbu? Hiashi jde dál, míjí třináctileté děti, které spolu zápasí. Napadne ho, jestli někdy uvidí _svoje_ dítě v tomto _doju _ chystat se do boje.

Hiashiho pozornost upoutá devítiletý chlapec s vážnou tváří. Jeho pohyby se zdají tak graciézní a přesné, až se člověku nechce věřit, že takový klouček dokáže ovládat boj s dokonalostí nájemného vraha.

A přesto; Itachi je vskutku génius.

ooo

Několik krvavých střetnutí na polích poblíž hlavního města donutí Oblačnou stáhnout své jednotky za hranice. Úspěch, o jakém se Listové ani nesnilo, avšak jediná vyhraná bitva nerozhodne celou válku. Raikage spojí síly s Mlžnou. A až se obě armády probojují skrz hranice doprostřed země, prohraje Konoha válku.

Čas utíká. Hiashi zůstává u hokageho dlouho do noci. Brzy dojdou zásoby. Brzy pomřou hlady.

Čas získat Sunu na svoji stranu.

ooo

Večer předtím, než se Hiashi vypraví do Písečné, navštíví jej Fugaku. Posadí se spolu v pracovně a služebná jim přinese láhev ohřátého saké. Chvíli popíjí, vzpomínají na minulá léta, než Fugaku změní téma rozhovoru a dobrá nálada se sesype jako domek z karet.

„Zase zvýšil daně." Jak dlouho potrvá, než je boje všechny ožebračí?„Někdy si říkám, že by bylo lepší vrátit se ke starému pořádku," dodá.

„Svobodné klany?" povzdychne Hiashi. „Musely by se rozpadnout všechny vesnice, aby se udržely, jinak by je okolní vesnice roztrhaly. Ale nic takového se stát nemůže."

„Snad máš pravdu," odvětí _hořce_ Fugaku a pozvedne šálek. „Na tebe, kamaráde!"

ooo

Hiashi se neubrání srovnání Reijiho z Písečného Vodopádu s Minatem. Kazekage je vážný, klidný a tichý jako štír skrytý v písečných dunách, ale nebodá. Čeká. Mlčí. Není Minato.

Nevynáší na světlo žádnou ze starých křivd. Jen tiše naslouchá zpoza závoje Hiashiho uhlazené mluvě a přemýšlí nad jeho slovy. (Kdy Minato naposledy poslouchal? Kdy dal na jejich rady?)

„Vaše nabídka zní zajímavě. Co ale získá Suna?" přeruší ho.

Hiashi oznámí sumu.

Dohoda stvrzena.

ooo

Mnohem později si Hiashi zpětně uvědomí, kolik osudových tragédií v jeho životě nalézalo svůj počátek v tomto čase. Ori zostuzená před celým klanem, že nedokáže přivést na svět zdravé dítě. Fugaku pronášející plamennou řeč proti zvýšení daní, bouřící se Uchihové. Čtvrtý mizukage s dětskou tváří a šílenýma očima a jeho návštěva klanu Uchiha. Jejich pohledy, nečitelné, vzdálené, postupem času mrtvé a mrtvější, než v jeho paměti zhasnou docela.

A Hizashi.

Vina. Hrozná, strašná, neodpustitelná vina, která mu do konce života nedá pokoj.

ooo

Ještě několik měsíců trvá shon, branami Konohy se vrací prořídlé jednotky. Aspoň někdo se vrací. Ještě několik měsíců. Hinata se batolí po zahradách a kašle, protože všude kvetou krokusy. Několik týdnů a Hiashi si s nevyslovitelným úžasem uvědomí, že Hinatě budou brzy tři roky. (Tolik? Jak se to mohlo stát? Ori neví.) _Haha-ue _vodí maličkou za ručku a ukazuje jí květiny. Budoucí paní klanu tleská bělostnýma ručkama a raduje se ze vší té krásy.

Ještě několik dní, několik hodin čekání, než dorazí posel z Kumogakure.

ooo

Konoha se ztrácí v dešti květů sakur a slivoní, vzduchem se vznáší nasládlá vůně třešní a hořká střemchy. Lidé na ulicích jásají a provolávají slávu Sarutobimu. Panuje úleva, radost, štěstí, že už je válka za nimi. V průvodu kráčí vyslanec Oblačné a všichni jej vítají a radují se, protože podepsal mír.

Mezi lidmi v davu bys nezahlédl jediného Hyuugu.

ooo

Obě děti se měří zvědavými pohledy. Hinata se plaše skrývá za ním, zatímco Neji stojí před Hizashim a usmívá se. Hiashi si povšimne slabého ruměnce na synovcových tvářích, trpce stažených úst svého bratra, unavených očí svojí ženy a nečitelných výrazů matky a otce.

Nejiho čelo je čisté a neporušené, hladké na dotek a dětsky jemné. Chlapec snáší bolest statečně, když mu vrývá do čela pečeť, když do ní vtírá zelenou barvu a vpaluje otisk svojí čakry, ale nakonec se rozpláče. Jako všichni před ním. Když pak odříkává přísahu oddanosti, Hiashi ví, že nechápe jediné slovo, které říká. Ale čiší z něj jakási pýcha, že ho dnes berou na zřetel, že se na něj všichni dívají a že malá Hinata vezme jeho tvář do svých malých ruček a políbí jej na čelo.

Volání davu, křik radosti, to vše se rozléhá i za zdmi sídla Hyuugů.

Jaro. Příslib. Bouře.

ooo

Schůze klanů a se protáhne dlouho do noci. Hiashi je unavený a skoro neposlouchá. _Reparace. Mizukage navrhuje demilitarizaci hraničního pásma z obou stran. Raikage nesouhlasí! _Tisíc dalších záležitostí. Nakonec se dohodnou na kompromisu. Úleva.

Vrací se domů za tmy. Překročí most klenoucí se přes řeku Nakano, projde branou dělící území klanu od zbytku vesnice a náhle na něj padne podivný, tíživý pocit, jakási předtucha, kterou nedovede blíže určit. Pospíší si. Vzpomene si na Hinatu, která nejspíš už dávno spí. Stalo se jí něco? Když odcházel, připadala mu v pořádku. Ale nemůže si být nikdy jistý. Dveře vedoucí do její ložnice jsou pootevřené. To se ještě nikdy nestalo. Všichni dávají pozor, aby dítě nespalo v průvanu. Cosi v něm se sevře, podivný pocit zesílí. Tiše vstoupí do pokoje.

Jeho

dítě

tu

není.

ooo

Zděšený pátrá v zahradách.

V duchu se modlí, ať je v pořádku.

_Ať se jí nic nestane!_

A pak je zahlédne a jemu se zatmí před očima.

Dostihne únosce. Zabije ho. Jedním úderem do prsou mu roztrhá srdce, rozerve plíce, zničí ho.

Vezme do rukou svou malou. Ta pláče, křičí, jako kdyby ji na nože brali. Přivine ji k sobě tak těsně, až se dítě skoro zalkne. Hladí ji po vlasech, snad aby se ujistil, že ji _skutečně_ drží. Vrátí se domů a on zapomene na mrtvého vetřelce ležícího pod starou borovicí, protože má Hinatu u sebe.

Později, mnohem později si bude tuto noc vyčítat.

Kdyby se býval vrátil dřív.

Kdyby si pospíšil.

Kdyby svolal stráže a nechat zavřít brány.

Mohl ho jenom ochromit, ne zabít. Měl tolik možností _neudělat chybu._

Neomlouvá ho nic.

Zabil vyslance Oblačné.

Jako když na vrcholku hory spadne kamínek a dolů do údolí se zřítí lavina kamení. Vlnka daleko na moři přeroste v úder tsunami na pobřeží. Motýl mávne křídly a vichr zničí domy. Svědek vypoví před soudem, co té noci viděl, a viník volá po trestu.

ooo

Vůdce klanu zodpovídá za své činy. To jediné může udělat, aby odvrátil hrozbu. Chce to udělat. Ale oni zešíleli. Je si tím takřka jistý, když je poslouchá. Sarutobi i _chichi-ue._

„_Místo tebe jim předáme Hizashiho."_

Nemůže to vyjít. Nesmí to vyjít.

Z šálků čaje se line kouřová vůně, tmavě žluté světlo lamp prohlubuje vrásky starců a rýhy kolem matčiných rtů. Jejich tváře postrádají výraz a oči ztrácejí lesk. Jeho hrdlo je suché a drsné, stěží promluví.

„Odmítám."

„Hizashi už souhlasil," řekne _chichi-ue _hlasem, který se ani nezachvěje. „Nemůžeme dopustit, aby byakugan padl do rukou nepřítele."

Hizashi stojí v rohu místnosti a mlčí. Vlastní otec ho právě odsoudil k smrti.

ooo

Poslední rozhovor mezi bratry se odehraje večer předtím, než vezme na sebe Hizashi jeho zločin před soudem, než ho popraví a vydají jeho tělo Oblačné, aniž by se směla jeho žena či syn rozloučit. Je to týž večer, kdy se všichni rozhodli a Hiashi mohl jen přihlížet. Starší a hokage odešli a nechali oba bratry o samotě mezi zhaslými lampami.

Hizashi se zeptá, kde přesně se to neštěstí stalo. To aby se zítra nespletl ve výpovědi, aby nevyvolali dohady. Hiashi ale na otázku neodpoví, pouze chce vědět _proč_.

„Protože to je to jediné, co jsem si mohl sám vybrat," odvětí prostě Hizashi a zopakuje dotaz.

Sedí ve tmě v pracovně a skládají dohromady střepy události a Hizashi si připravuje výpověď. A když skončí, protože mu konečně selže hlas, zeptá se ho Hiashi, jestli své ženě něco řekl.

Potřese hlavou.

ooo

Později bude Hiashi vzpomínat na bratrova široká záda zahalená v černé hedvábí, když klečel před domácím oltářem a psal dopis pro Nejiho. Na jeho klidný výraz, když bral do rukou kalich s jedem, na tichý předsmrtný sten, na jeho voskově bílé čelo bez cejchu a černé díry namísto očí. Bude vzpomínat, jak stál nad Hizashiho tělem. Bratrovy ledově studené prsty, které svíral ve svých, vlastní křečovitě ztuhlá tvář a suché oči, i když mu bylo do pláče.

Do pokoje vstoupili pohůnci a vynesli tělo ven, kde čekali poslové z Oblačné.

ooo

Svět plyne dál. Jaro se přehoupne do léta. Stromy odkvetou. Rozbují se záhony květin. _Haha-_ue s konví plnou vody, celé týdny nepršelo. Bzučí včely. Rojí se mravenci. Hinata si hraje na louce. Neji ji sleduje zpovzdálí, neodvažuje se přiblížit. Co kdyby ho viděla matka. Listy stromů zežloutnou, zrudnou, opadají. Zmizí motýli. Sklidí jablka a hrušky. Napadne sníh. Roztaje. Hinata dostane spálu. Znovu vyraší pupeny třešní. Znovu se oteplí. Hinata si přestane hrát a Neji mlčí.

Svět plyne dál. Něco však schází. Někde v cizí zemi leží Hizashiho kosti.

Svět plyne dál. Hinata sedí na molu a chladí si nožky v studené vodě jezera. Neji se pere se staršími dětmi. Ori se usmívá, protože ji políbil. Teruha s pláčem políbí synka na čelo, cosi mu zašeptá do ucha a chlapec kývne hlavou. Fugaku a Tsume přichází čím dál řidčeji. Hinata mu hraje na flétnu a Hiashi se zaposlouchá.

* _Určitě jste si všimli, že schází scéna v doju, kde je před Nejim poprvé použita prokletá pečeť. Vyškrtla jsem ji. Důvodů mám hned několik. Předně, připadá mi nesmyslné, aby se tříleté dítě, u kterého jsme rádi, že chodí rovně a že používá nočník, učilo bojovému umění a bylo kritizováno za špatnou práci nohou. Pak je rovněž hloupé a nelogické samotné použití prokleté pečetě. Proč by Hizashi cítil vražednou touhu vůči dítěti, které má stejně minimální šance na přežití? Proč by ho Hiashi za to trestal aktivací pečetě? Trest to byl naprosto neúměrný a Hiashi by musel být přes všechny svoje chyby psychopat, aby něco takového udělal._


End file.
